


bliss on a tray

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Early Mornings, Food, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 1: breakfast





	bliss on a tray

**Author's Note:**

> i got convinced to get into this lmao. let's see how long it lasts

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Alec felt a soft material caressing the bridge of his nose all the way down to the tip and back again. His eyes fluttered open and, a rose was in his line of sight.

Holding it was the hand belonging to the man he loved, who was leaning over him with a soft smile on his face. Magnus got closer and kissed his cheek soundly. Alec couldn't help the smile that took over his features. "What's with all this love so early?" he asked while getting up and sitting on the bed. That's when he noticed the tray with all kinds of breakfast food on their nightstand.

"What's all this?"

"This..." Magnus stood up and picked the tray, bringing it over the bed and putting it over Alec's lap, and sitting next to him while pointing everything out, "are your favorite breakfast food. Bacon, eggs, and toast, with fresh orange juice." He concluded with a proud smile.

Alec leaned, careful of moving the tray and kissed Magnus on the lips, chastely. _A thank you kiss_. "I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you, babe."

"You were yourself, darling. That's enough."

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
